Maelstrom of Thoughts
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: A sneak peek on how the Raimon Soccer Team runs in and out of the field with their normal, everyday life through the point of view of the Makino siblings. GoenjiOC paring included
1. EVIDENCE

_EVIDENCE: provide evidence for; stand as proof of; show by one''s behavior, attitude, or external attributes._

_Someone took Shuuya Goenji's towel and he knew the only person who would do such a thing. However, she doesn't seem to want to relinquish it, saying she didn't took it. Is there any evidence that she DID took the towel?_

* * *

**::EVIDENCE::**

"Give me my towel, Makino."

"I don't have it~!"

His arms stretched towards her, gesturing to give whatever that was taken to him back, Shuuya Goenji scowled as the lavender-haired female shook her head once more, mentally slapping himself for her stubborn personality. Why can't she be like her brother, anyway?

"It's my towel, Makino, now hand it back." He asked calmly once more though his patience is running thin and the thought of him using his Fire Tornado to hit the ball in her face seems not far off. "It has my name on it, now give it back."

"What makes you think it's yours?" Retort the female with a fum. "This one's mine, you know!" The idea of headbutting the guy's not far off from her mind.

"I saw you took my towel, Tasuuki." Knowing Goenji, when he starts using her first name that means he means business.

"Did not~!" Hauntingly, the female crossed her arms as she smirked at the sight of the silver-haired male almost loosing his cool. "You can't prove anything, where's your evidence?"

"This."

Pulling out something from his pocket, the soccer genius showed his own smirk as he watched the female's face fall and twitch at the proof in hand; a box of banana-chocolate pocky.

"How did... where did... How the heck did you get that~!"

"You're the only one I know who leave evidences carelessly on the floor."

And he got her good; she shouldn't have accepted the pocky their soccer team captain offered to her before sneaking in to take his towel for a prank. Endou Mamoru's going to die.

* * *

While doing my Endou Mamoru drabbles (consists of 150 or less word count, not including the notes and disclaimer), this one focuses more about the Raimon Soccer team and the everyday life from the soccer field and outside, though it is also a prod on the relationship between the Raimon's Forward, Shuuya Goenji, and the female character(OC), Tasuuki Makino. Mostly, this one are ranging from drabbles to actual one-shot shorts.

**DISCLAIMER::**

INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, I would get sued faster than Kaiba finding out who his real father is.

Read, Review and message would make Saiyukigallie happy as a girl who just claimed the Aqua of the gods. Or something similar.


	2. I'M HERE

_Fighting someone you knew from back them seems hard, but when they decided to think that they are better than Raimon and that their Forward is nothing but a coward, she just have to step in and put them to straight because she is part of Raimon and that, even if she have been part of them once, what they did is unforgivable to her new comrades._

_For the Raimon, Tasuuki is there for them through thick and thin because she is also a Raimon student, and a part of the Raimon Soccer team._

* * *

**::I'M HERE::**

The short-haired female sighed as she watched the team fall down one by one while she sat at the bleachers, not able to stand them fall like this. The opposing team seems stronger than they anticipated to be and it won't be much long before the time runs out and if Raimon did not score for the remaining time, things would be in a little pinch for everyone else, especially to their team.

Anyway, this IS her first game and being a reserve is apparently making her a bit in a sour mood since their opponent is actually the soccer team from her previous school before transferring to Raimon and she knew them like the back of her hand from watching them since she was a bit younger.

"Tasuuki-chan," Aki called as the manager noticed the female soccer player clenched her fist in agitation. "Are you okay?" Of course, knowing the lavender-haired female, she would be vocal about her frustrations which means one thing; She's not okay.

"I wish I were," Tasuuki seethed darkly as the first half ended with a loud whistle from the referee and the team were sent towards the bleachers to regroup themselves and plan for the next action. "I know the opponent more than they do~!" She added with a fum. Unfortunately, the lavender-haired female only seated with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at their team captain for not including her in the game in the first place.

"I'm not going to play the second half."

Endou gave a shocked look at Goenji's statement after they called a time-out in the middle of the second half, the forward not saying anything as the team reacted at his sudden decision.

"But why?" The goalkeeper asked as if the silver-haired male had gone out of the head. "You're not injured and I know we can defeat them!"

"That's not the point." Looking sideways towards the seated reserve, the brunette noticed that Tasuuki Makino looked at the other team with a glancing stare, half of her face seems unreadable for some reason. "She knows about them more than we do; Why don't we give her a shot and, maybe, we could turn this game around?"

Of course, Endou thought as if he was splashed with cold water, she used to study in their school and he vaguely remembered her saying something about her watching their every game back then.

"So, will you let her in at my stead?" He smirked while the brunette nodded in agreement as he went towards Tasuuki and told her that she would be replacing Goenji as the forward for the rest of the game.

He's just paying back a favor from her who stuck his back when he was being taunted by the opposing academy about him being a weakling because of his sister's accident; he knew she's always there when he needs her, which the same goes on his part to her.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**::

INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters (especially the OC one named Tasuuki Makino) and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, I would get sued faster than Kaiba finding out who his real father is.

Read, Review and message would make Saiyukigallie happy as a girl who just claimed the Aqua of the gods. Or something similar.


	3. FUNERAL

_A death of someone is hard for a person; one of the reason why she hated attending funerals especially if said funerals are about to those people close to her, namely her family and relatives. They are gloomy and sad, something foreign to her. Death is inevitable and it is something one must have to make terms with, but the truth remains that death is painful to those who are left behind, as one believes.  
_

_However, she also learns that it brings her closer to those people that are alive and makes her realize that she is not alone, after all; that there are still people who are willing to comfort them and shoulder the pain together as a team._

* * *

**::FUNERAL::**

"Hey, have you heard?"

"No, what is it?"

"The Makino siblings won't be coming to school today because someone died in their family!"

"Oh, really?"

"My, that's so sad!"

"I heard that it was their grandmother who died."

"They must really love their grandma, huh?

"Don't worry, Makino-chan seems fine about it, from what I noticed."

"Who knows?"

But she wasn't fine when the whole Raimon Soccer team arrived at the Makino residence and saw the lavender-haired female seated all by herself in the back row of the room, wearing nothing but black (one of the rare cases of them seeing her wearing a skirt or a dress, asides being in school) and unaware of their presence with a distant look in her face.

"Ma...Makino-chan?"

They noticed how unreadable her facial expression was as she spoke in a grave tone, obviously not feeling up to her own standards lately. Apparently, she seems completely unresponsive until a reply was heard from her.

"Sorry 'bout not appearing in the practice yesterday, capt'n." Tasuuki spoke, still not making an eye contact to any of her teammates. "Someone has to watch over the funeral till mom 'n dad got home," Another sigh, still no eye contact as if she was trying to hold back something. "But I hope Takuya-nii didn't let you down." She made a small up through her lips as there was silence for a whole minute between Tasuuki and her friends before she added, "I really hate funerals, to be honest... it makes me feel like I don't have any energy left to do anything at all."

"Don't worry about it!"

The female looked up and noticed a smile appearing in Endou's face, patting her shoulders in a reassurance as everyone else nodded in reply.

"You're part of the team, you know, so you don't have to suffer alone!"

"Yeah~!"

"Don't be sad, Makino-chan!"

"We're here for you!"

"Everything will be fine so don't worry!"

"Cheer up, we miss the ol', rough-housed Maki-chan~!"

"You look a bit weird when sad, to be honest."

"There, there, it's alright!"

Hearing each and everyone's comments, a small smile crept onto her lips as the female soccer player tried to push back the tears that was welling on the corner of her eyes though unaware of one or two droplets that was formed from the corner of her eye.

"You're not alone," Goenji added, placing his hand on top of her head and giving her a light pat. "We'll all take the load as well. That's what being a team's all about, right?"

There seems to be a lot of first times on a span of a one trip to the funeral from both Tasuuki and the Raimon Soccer Team, but they would never forget the first time they saw a softer, albeit a sadder side of their stubborn and hotheaded female member.

"You guys..."

She didn't have to say anything else as everyone knew that she would even do the same (though in her own manner) if one of them faced the same predicament as her. They knew Tasuuki; she would always do whatever she can to be there for her comrades and, now, it is their turn to return the favor towards their fellow friend.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER::**

INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, I would omit the bandanna Endou is wearing and we would see more of his looks without it. (*cough*)

Read, Review and message would make Saiyukigallie happy and stop chasing police cars and think of them as butterflies. Yeah, don't ask.


	4. PUPPY LOVE

_Back then, she told them that she have liked someone. One claimed it's hard to let go of the past, but with a strength as steadfast as the drill that keeps on getting stronger at each rotation, they knew that she had let go of it and decided to move on._

_But one seem to figure the subliminal message behind the story, one that seems funny enough to be real._

* * *

**::PUPPY LOVE::**

Back when she was young, despite acting a bit... or a lot like a boy, Tasuuki seems to had a crush with a certain soccer player in their old school because not only he is cool and charismatic but he is also a very good soccer player. She did not said it to anyone except to her brother who was a year older than her (she was even sure to threaten him for safety measures but decided against it since he's older than her), but she was smitten on first sight of this certain person and wanted for him to notice her existence, that she is here and she is more than happy to get to know this guy even if it's just a brief one.

"So you're telling me you USED to have a crush to that guy from Guren Middle School soccer team we just fought a few days ago, which is from your old school?"

"Just shut up and pay attention~!"

"Please calm down, Tasuu-neechan!"

As it turns out, the female was finally noticed by this guy and took interest in her around middle school freshmen years due to her headstrong and strong sense of right and wrong (most obvious would be when she probably punched someone in the nose for teasing a fellow classmate), and it wasn't long before they became together. However, it didn't last long as, all good things must come down to the end, the relationship was a bit shaky and they ended up just as friends instead of pursuing their relationship as more than friends.

"You really have a way with crushes, huh?" Goenji commented pointedly which nearly earned him a smack in the face if it weren't for the older, lavender-haired male stopping the female from tackling him right here and there. Sometimes, he wonder if the female Makino has more issues than Someoka. "And try to keep that temper of yours in check, you're a lot worse than Endou and his love for soccer."

"Addiction, more like it." Tasuuki mumbled sourly.

"I resent that~!" Endou called before resuming what he was doing; his homework.

"By the way," The older male sibling, Takuya, called as he watched his younger sister sit down once more with a fum and arms crossed. Not surprising since they're at Endou's house, having a small study session since if Endou fail his quiz there are not to participate to the next round till he pass said grade. "Why did you decide to recall that again?" He didn't realize- or was complete oblivious- about how Tasuuki was taken aback from the question with a shock though he did chuckle when he added, "Are you experiencing the same thing with Goenji-kun, no?" He noticed a large blush on the female's cheeks, but didn't expect completely to see the aforementioned, silver-haired soccer player to blush as well at the query.

"What are you talking about?" Both Goenji and Tasuuki retorted, unaware from both parties that Endou was listening and laughing his head off at the idea, completely forgetting about his homework and probably pondering that maybe those two have more similarities than he thought. One would never know, actually.

"Aw, stop snickering and start working on that assignment, baka~!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, I would get sued faster than Kageyama being called a pedophile.  
_

_Read, Review and message would make Saiyukigallie happy as a girl who just claimed the Aqua of the gods and the secret to Aphrodi's hair. Or something similar._


	5. GLOVES

_It is said that curiosity can kill a cat, and that anyone nosing to other people's business is causing nothing but trouble. Then again, one could tell that a person is attracted towards the mysteries hidden within it, even if it means dragging in other people just for the sake of filling one's curiosity._

_Then again, the simplest and bluntest of answers can probably take them off guard in more ways than one._

* * *

**::GLOVES::**

One of the things the Raimon soccer team noticed ever since the Makino Siblings joined them is that, of the two, Tasuuki seems to be the one who wears a pair of fingerless, leather gloves on both soccer practices, practice game and actual match, as if she is not her without her gloves. It's like Kidou without his cape and goggles or Max and his hat or Kabeyama without his usual nervousness-must-go-to-the-bathroom or Kageno and his creepy popping-out-from-nowhere. Not surprising that people have trademarks and, certainly, hers would be her gloves, but it have gotten them quite curious about it in more ways than one, actually.

"I tried asking her to wash those darn thing once," Takuya, Tasuuki's older brother by one year (who, oddly enough, looks a LOT like Tasuuki so it's no surprise if someone would think of them as twins despite their claims of not being twins), said when the whole team asked out of sheer curiosity and, of course, Goenji and Kidou just have to be dragged along with it without them knowing. It can be hard sometimes to their character, but if it means trying to make sure nobody gets in trouble, then they just have to jump in just in case. "Must be a sentimental value because, next thing I realize, she was hurling various things at me." Apparently, the older brother doesn't seem to know too well the logic of his little sister and her gloves.

"Maybe she have this weird hands, like an alien." Kabeyama theorized as murmurs were heard from the whole group. Lucky the female is currently doing something elsewhere and not here, otherwise they are more dead than the bear across the mountain once.

"No way," Someoka said. "She must have some sickness or something, I know there is something wrong with her~!"

"Maybe her hands are actually Automail!" Everyone looked at Takuya as if he had grown another head before he added quickly. "Er... sorry... heat of the moment."

"TAKUYA~!"

"Wha-at?"

They tried to forget about it but, unfortunately, the thought about Tasuuki and those gloves is so severe that they can't seem to focus in the practice (even Kidou's performance wasn't spared at that moment) save for the female in question who came back from doing an errand as she stopped and wonder what went wrong with her teammates... or if she must have missed a memo. Then again, a male's wave of thoughts are different from a female's, she would say.

Not an excuse though, when, one day, said lavender-haired Tasuuki entered the Club house to get some towels and noticed all the Raimon Soccer team (yes, Aki, Natsumi and Haruna included) were huddled in a circle and, to make things a bit more awkward, both Goenji, Kidou and- a bit surprising- Takuya were in the kahoots as well. Upon further inspection, they seem to be checking at none other than-

"What are you doing with my stuff?"

"..."

As if they were ants who got sprayed with water by a kid, they immediately turned around, scattered away from 'her stuff' (her bag and things) and tried to think of some pathetic excuse of an excuse to explain to the female soccer player, her smile seems to give off more heebies jeebies than their match against Zeus. Come to think of it, they would rather take on Zeus one more time than to see that creepy, smile-as-if-it's-the-end-of-the-world smile of hers.

"Ah, hey there Tasuuki-chan~!" Aki, the voice of the group, tried to talk to her in a casual mannre as she attempted to calm the female down if ever the evidence of her blowing up shows. "I..a...uh... tried to stop them, but they seem to... you know... er... they... didn't listen!"

"Yeah~!" Haruna interjected. "We really did try!"

"Really?" They cringe at the sickly-sweet tone, not really fitting with Tasuuki's twitching and all. "And you're all trying to hide something from me, hm?"

"So, what's with you and those glove of yours you always wear, anyway?"

As expected of Shuuya Goenji to cover for their back and take her off-guard for them to leave out of the mess scott-free, they ought to make him the Prime minister of Japan... Or the honorary member of the team with an erected statue in his name.

"Er..."

"So?"

However, it was Goenji's turn to be taken aback as the female replied in her most blank tone, adjusting her gloves with her hands. Clearly not a good sign; they've seen this whenever she gets serious in the game, adjusting her gloves and all.

"Just in case I need to beat the sense out of anyone after the game."

That didn't bode too well; In the end, the whole team decided to drop the subject altogether, hoping that it's better for everyone to let her avert her aggressiveness in the game instead of them. Too bad she wasn't there at that time when they were against Zeus in the Nationals, that could have been handy for them seeing the all-knowing Aphrodi being mauled senseless by their hot-headed female member. That would have been a wonderful sight.

* * *

Any say on this? Anything? Guess trying to make it out with a humor one, seeing as one would wonder about something. It's like asking Kidou what's with the goggles or what hairgel Goenji used. Small poke.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters (Takuya & Tasuuki Makino) and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, Inazuma Eleven will have Ten Year Later arc. *cough*  
_

_Read, Review and message would make Saiyukigallie happy as a girl who just shot down a penguin from Kidou's attack._


	6. BLACKBOARD

_Through time, one could tell that a brain is nothing without brawn and brawn is worthless without brains. Anything within the soccer field stays in the soccer field and anything within the classroom stays in the classroom._

_We figured that brains seem to be a staple thing to have, more than just a mere pride._

* * *

**::BLACKBOARD::**

One of the least known weaknesses of the female could be seen inside the classroom, during class hours. Granted she was known to be a fighter, a dreamer and believer. Heck, she was even known to be a one, tough cookie that doesn't know when to give up, something she shares with the rest of the Raimon team.

However...

"Miss Makino, time's a-ticking."

A twitch or two was seen, beads of sweat falling down while grasping the chalk onto her hand as she furrowed her brows in concentration. Definitely a life-or-death situation to her.

"Just tell us if you can't so-"

"I-I can do this, sensei~! Really~!"

One thing that prevents her from actually using her pride and scream her lungs out; blackboard work.

"Just get this over with already." Several groaned, but none more loudly than Goenji. Just like their leader sometimes.

* * *

Not the brightest of the bunch, guess it's the pride issues. Tsk.

A short one, but decided to, hey, upload this one. I'm trying to continue the Goenji one after I ran out of semi-juice for the Endou one. Yeah, who knows...?

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, I would get sued faster than Kaiba finding out who his real father is._

_Read, Review and message would make Saiyukigallie happy as a girl who just claimed the Aqua of the gods. Or something similar._


	7. MUSE

_To everyone, she is a person who is vocal with her feelings, someone who always say what she thinks and is not afraid even if the odds are against her._

_However, there are also times that she can be pensive, as if trying to see the world through a different point._

* * *

**::MUSE::**

Everyone has been bothered by the female's pensive look, as if she was thinking something grave and the only time she was shown in such situation would either be in the classroom (as the aforementioned blackboard math episode) and inside the soccer field. They're quite used to Tasuuki as the loud and talkative one, so it was a complete surprise for them to notice their lavender-haired female player looking lost in thoughts.

"Er... Makino-han?"

Looking up from where she was staring (which is the soccer field), the lavender-haired teen blinked as she looked at the concerned appearances of Shourin and Kabeyama, wondering why they are looking at her that way. Is there something wrong with her face? Or did she do something asides seating in the bench after the practice?

"Are you alright?" Kabeyama asked as a slight cough escaped from the female in reply. "You've been staring in space for the last water break, you know." By now, everyone seems to be wondering the same thing as well which prompted the female in question to give another cough and looked sideways as if trying to avoid their gaze.

"Er..."

"Are you worried about something?"

"Did something happen?"

"You're not sick, are you?"

A groan escaped her lips when everyone reacted, tempted to kick each and every one of them in the back for being that stupid (but she, somehow, refrained to do so for some reason) before she took a long exhaled and shook her head to their worries. Again, it was a surprise for (almost) everyone to see her without the usual brash manner.

"Idiots," Tasuuki smiled wryly, scratching her head. "I'm not sick and I'm fine, thanks for asking."

And she wonder why she keeps thinking if they could even becomes the greatest soccer team. Of course they could do it, she thought with a positive smile nevertheless, silly goose for worrying about them.

* * *

The good thing about Tasuuki is that she also contemplates on why she joined Raimon and if they can really become a great soccer team. She's reassured, though, that they can do it if they believe.

Woohoo, updates, oh updates! I wonder why I didn't do this sooner. Good grief.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. Because if I own them, Fudou will swap hairs with Tobitaka. _

_Read, Review and message would make Kidou sing the Teikoku Academy national Anthem._


	8. MAGIC

_Whenever she's with her older brother, she seems quite the type who could lash out words girls are not supposed to say in front of their fellow friends. Then again, she only wanted to be honest to herself._

_But when she's with her younger brother, that's a whole different story altogether._

* * *

**::MAGIC::**

"Uwah~! That was awesome, how'd you do it?"

Little Takato squealed, clapping his hands as he watched the practice training of the Raimon Soccer team, specifically the lavender-haired siblings, and observing their moves as if they were done by none other than superheroes. Or even better, in his mind.

"Go Raimon~! Go Tasu-neesan! Go Taku-niisan! Go Raimon~!"

The whole team seems proud that a young, Raimon fan is watching them practice which motivated them to do better in the game and give it all they have got, even their hissatsu techniques, even Kidou finds it hard to resist not showing off. Besides, if they don't, not only they would be thought as weak by the kid but certain 'Neesan' would mope in the corner when she hears it from her younger sibling. Ah, how they find it queer to know that one of the major weaknesses of Tasuuki Makino is none other than her younger sibling, Takato Makino.

"Wow~! That was Awe-SOOMMMEEE!"

Only a sweat drop (or two) was seen from everyone after the practice when the young lad confronted them and began oogling about their skills with his young, curious mind.

"I mean.. It was 'whoosh!'... And then 'ba-za~!' and then you went 'ZOOM~!' and... It was AWESOME~!"

"Ehe.. I'm glad you like it," Endou said proudly, knowing how kids seem to be fascinated with soccer just this recently thanks to them.

"Don't get your head's up," Tasuuki mumbled with her arms crossed, though she couldn't help but notice a smug smirk from the brunette's mouth. "I mean it, Capt'n!" The question and answer from the child didn't stop till a certain question took the cake that made everyone surprised about it.

"So, how'd you do those techniques?"

As if unable to find an answer to that particular query, the whole team looked at each other as if searching and suggesting for a legit answer without making the kid think other stuff. However, a certain answer coming from the last person they would expect to hear certainly took everyone off-guard more than the time they saw Aphrodi singing in a falsetto... and everyone know it didn't happen unless they see it in their own eyes.

"Magic."

Everyone shifted their gaze at the only person who uttered the said word, eyes staring at none other than the currently-coughing Tasuuki as she placed her hands at the young boy's shoulders in reassurance.

"We did it by magic. We are... err..." Trying to sort out some good words, the lavender-haired female gave a sigh before resuming with the suitable choice of words she thought out of nowhere. "We are secretly magicians using magic with our footwork to make those awesome shots."

Some awkward nods, some coughs here and there and a choke from our ever-so-known Someoka occurred in the middle of that statement.

"Yeah, that's right, Taka-pon! You better thank the magic for our world being saved with soccer~!" She said in a slight-higher pitched tone as she waited for the kid's reaction. And, right as always, Tasuuki grinned proudly to her (half-baked) lie as the kid gave another awe-inspiring cheer before heading towards the older brother who just came back from picking up their youngest sibling's school things.

"_'Magic_'?"

The culprit only shrugs when Endou and the whole Raimon team gave her a look as if she had grown another head with four eyes.

"Trust me," She cleared her throat while giving a shifty look. "Taka-pon will believe anything I say to him." Pause. "I don't want mom to scold me for giving him nightmares about aliens and soccer being a hazard for one's health. You know..."

For the rest of the training, they asked her to stay in the shade in fear of heatstroke; they rather have the normal, aggressive Tasuuki than the awkward, freaky one, please.

* * *

Who could have guess that Tasuuki would go to great lengths... just not to get scolded for giving a minor a nightmare.

Yes, the 'alien' reference means that this happened AFTER the Aliea Academy arc. Smart. Also... Little Info; Junko Takeuchi, the Seiryuu of Endou Mamoru, also did the voice of Kanbara Takuya. And, for some reason, the names of the male Makino siblings (the youngest, Takato, and the eldest, Takuya) are based from the male protagonist of Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontiers respectively. Just cause.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. I own them would mean more trouble thinking of innovative arcs for them with the use of soccer. _

_Read, Review and message would make Aphrodi finally be accepted as a guy. I think. _


	9. CLEAN

_Whenever she's with her older brother, she seems quite the type who could lash out words girls are not supposed to say in front of their fellow friends. Then again, she only wanted to be honest to herself._

_But when she's with her younger brother, that's a whole different story altogether._

* * *

**::CLEAN::**

"NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO TAKE A BATH IN HERE!"

"Just take a bath already, you stink like a pig!"

Endou opened the door and the whole team was greeted with a screaming (albeit halfway through hurling a random object nearest to her) Tasuuki and an exasperated Takuya who only shook his head before the older male pointed towards the glass door that is the shower.

"Take a bath. Now."

It was seldom that they see the usually-calm and smiling Makino male to be this firm and serious, and they all knew (and agreed) that if he started to act as such to her stubbornness, the younger female is clearly going to follow. Sure, most of the time, he would let her act like that but he knew there should be times to put up his act as the older brother.

"No way~!" Tasuuki exclaimed, crossing her arms and completely ignorant about the whole team being in the door, watching. "I'm not taking a bath in that place, you can't make me!" Kazemaru had to intrude with the situation so it won't end up like last time, in which he remembers that nobody stopped Tasuuki from arguing with the Gurren High's Soccer team captain and childhood friend of the Makino, Kurogane Ryoga. And, boy, he could still remember how painful the soccer ball was when it 'accidentally' hit his stomach thanks to the aforementioned female.

"Er... Tasuuki?" He spoke, attempting to calm the rogue down. "Don't you think... er... how do I put this?" The teal-haired player paused a bit before he continued with the right words. "You're just going to take a bath. We're not going to peek or anything, right?"

"Fuuu..."

Kazemaru could feel Takuya's grateful look as the younger male replied with a 'see, it's not so bad' smile.

"But if any of you enters the bathroom and sneaks up on me like in the movie yesterday, I'm considering mauling all of you!"

So is that the reason why she doesn't want to take a bath; because of some movie she watched yesterday?

The Makino Siblings sure are quite a surprise.

* * *

Again, one could note how odd she could go with that. I'm not asking anything else, she's harder to write up than the other one from my other work, but not one-dimensional.

Raise your hand for those who know that famous thriller movie with the shower scene and that creepy background music. Yes, we're talking about that and Tasuuki is referring to THAT. Not the tough cookie we're expecting, huh?

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. If I own them, instead of Ichinose, it will be Mark._

_Read, Review and message would rain bananas for Fudou. _


	10. SECRET

_Though, on the outside, the Makino siblings are just like the rest of them- Tasuuki, despite her temperamental personality, can prove to be a deadly forward, and Takuya, with his wide knowledge and experience in the field, made him the Kaiser of strategy in the midfield- he wonder just why he decided to call such a risky dare, as if he have anticipated this opportunity in the first place._

_Yuuto Kidou realized that there is more to it than the older lad's laid-back yet ingenious plot._

* * *

**::****SECRET::**

Completely, the Makino siblings are quite a character but none more mysterious than the eldest of the two who played with the Raimon soccer team, Takuya Makino. When he first enrolled to Raimon along with Tasuuki as transfer students from the private school, Gurren Academy, he seems quite the type who would be an idol for girls, mostly the one with the pretty face and the boy-next-door attitude compared to the unrefined and tomboyish Tasuuki. He is older, at fifteen, a bit mature for his age, polite and quite a charming young lad indeed.

However, it couldn't be helped that there is something from this guy; something that not even his younger sister couldn't decipher despite being siblings for fifteen years.

He claimed he would only joined the soccer team (Endou somehow heard from Haruna that he's one of the top three MVP in the Gurren soccer team and that he asked him if he could join their team) if Tasuuki could join the team as well. When they first knew Tasuuki, they heard that she had just recovered from her arm injury at her last volleyball match back when she was in Gurren. He asked her if she would be interested in other sports asides volleyball and that him and the Raimon soccer team captain made a deal that if Tasuuki, who is new to this soccer business (but not foreign to the game of soccer for she have played with her brother when they were younger), can score even a single point on their next game, then he would join the team as well.

What is his real motive about it is still a mystery, but it was because of the female's miracle shot (which soon became the signature hissatsu technique of Tasuuki, the Spiral Helix) that Takuya joined the Raimon's soccer team and helped won the match against the opposing team using his own hissatsu technique, Reverse Helix. With that, both the Makino siblings were welcomed with open arms in their growing soccer team.

Yet, nobody seems to know the real reason why Takuya decided on this ordeal. Why did he make this deal if, in the end, he will join either way? What is his real motive, is there something else beside that passive way of making his younger sister appreciate soccer and getting back the thrill of being with a team?

"I don't know why you're hiding things from us, but I bet it has something to do with Kageyama, am I correct?"

"Smart... looks like you caught me red-handed, Kidou-san."

Kidou was starting to think he must be working for Kageyama but...

"Kageyama took something that belongs to my previous team."

Kidou wasn't sure what he meant, but it didn't took him long before the brunette found out from Takuya's former classmates, teammates and childhood friends, Kurogane Ryouga and Himawari Satoshi, that it was because of him that Tasuuki broke her right arm a year ago and preventing the Gurren soccer team to join in the Soccer Frontier because of his lack of focus in the finals match. Takuya felt how enraged and, most of all, depressed the girl was at that time for holding the whole team back because of a simple injury and her careless dare (it was all because of her selfish whim of wanting to prove that if the volleyball team can win the tournament, then the soccer team can win as well and for Takuya to watch her use a technique he learned and modified thanks to watching the soccer team practice).

"It must be hard, watching how someone you love feels devastated for something she hasn't done," The brunette sympathized, though a small smile appeared at the lavender-haired teen. "Something tells me that this is not the only time you saw her down, am I correct?"

"There are a lot more stories about us that you don't know," Takuya spoke normally with a smile, as if trying to reassure the guy that he's fine. "I wish I could tell you some of them, but I guess I'll leave them for another time." He nodded towards his comrade as Takuya continued. "Please, give me more time and promise me you'll keep this as a secret from everybody else, especially to Tasuuki." The goggle-wearing lad understood; he had been in the said situation before.

"You don't want to see her sad from that memory," Kidou cleared up. "That's why you want to keep your worries a secret from her, am I correct?"

"Yes."

* * *

Unlike Tasuuki who is clearly a transparent person, Takuya, on the other hand, is like a conniving schemer. You never know what actually runs in his mind until you ask him. However, he's willing to share his thoughts so one can't really tell if he does that intentionally or there's something else in his mind of his.

Hm, it's rare for me to write just the male Makino. Again, Kidou, being the smart guy, sense something from Takuya but there's a fifty-percent chance that Takuya only said the tip of the iceberg. Why did he mention Kageyama though it doesn't seem related to his tale? Kidou needs to find out more about him and his real agenda. Takuya is a harder character to write with, to be honest, than Tasuuki.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. __If I own them, Gouenji's job in 'I11 GO!' would be a doctor._

_Read, Review and message would __make sure that Fubuki gets more fan girls in 'I11 GO!' than anywhere else. That pimply jacket of his. _


	11. CRY

_He warned the Raimon team that their next opponent is, despite the fact that they didn't make it to the Soccer Frontier, by far one of the strongest in terms of strategic offense and defense. They though they could do it with sheer will-power and with their experience, letting their guard down. _

_The Gurren Academy's soccer team, especially their goalkeeper and Midfielder, are stronger than they have anticipated not because of their power, but because how they have anticipated their every move, as if they can read through them like a book._

_However, that's not the only thing that made them determine to defeat the opposing team. No, there is something more than just the game itself. To the Raimon team, their teammate's problem is their concern as well.  
_

* * *

**::****CRY::**

It happened again.

Fist clenched together, she threw a strong punch but deliberately missed at the raven-haired male's face as tears fell down onto the female's cheeks. It happened before, and it happened again, though unlike the last time, she's with the Raimon team this time.

"Your team lost, Makino," The raven-haired captain of the Gurren Academy's soccer team, Kurogane Ryouga, spoke in a nonchalant tone, seemingly cold to her enraged reaction. "Admit it, that team of yours is not strong enough to take us down." His face show no emotion whatsoever as he watched the female linger in her position, hands shaking violently as if she was tempted to shove her fist to his throat once again and, yet, she couldn't do it for some reason. Was it because she still holds a small feeling for him? He only sighed at the sight before he added, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"That's..."

She couldn't stop the tears welling up in the corner of her eye, knowing too well that he's telling the truth. No matter how harsh he says it, it's the truth nevertheless.

_Just like last time._

"A what, Makino?"

Ryouga walked past her as he headed towards the locker room to change his attire but not before stopping for a bit and turned his head to face Tasuuki, face showing no sign of concern whatsoever.

"Stop thinking that the world revolves around you; there's a whole reason why soccer is different from volleyball. If you can't deal with the loss, then don't play the game." He paused, turning his head to the front. "You don't deserve playing at any game if you let your pride dwell into your loss."

With those words, he left the crying female, ignoring her sobs as the cold-hearted male met up with the rest of the Raimon team who noticed their female team member standing and shaking, still showing his poker face towards them despite the situation going on between the two of them.

"What did you do to her?"

Goenji was the first to react after hearing her slight-shaky breathing, eyes glaring at the raven-haired Gurren soccer team leader. "Why is she crying? What did you do to her?" Ryouga only scoffed the younger boy as he walked away from the rest of the team without turning his head or looking at them, but not before he said something that shook their nerves more than ever. They were defeated in the game by the Gurren team, granted since they somehow disregard the older Makino's warning about how good they are, but that attitude of his seem to go a bit too far that he even got the guts to make one of their team members cry despite not knowing the real reason behind it.

"The next time we meet," Kurogane spoke. "She better stop crying like a child and take the game more seriously."

Goenji couldn't help but to feel offended to this guy, not caring if he's Takuya's best friend or anything. He has done something and he will have to pay for it.

* * *

Kurogane Ryouga is a guy without regrets in whatever he is saying; straight to the point and blunt to whatever he wants people to hear and know. His cold personality had made the Raimon team wonder why did he said such things not only to them but to the female Makino, enough to make her actually hold her aggressive nature and cry.

One of the rare instances for Tasuuki to cry (asides family death), as if there's something that Ryouga knew that pushes her buttons to react like this. The Raimon team knew there's definitely something wrong if they saw Tasuuki cry so they're bound to find out and get to the bottom of this.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_INAZUMA ELEVEN, its characters, location and everything else is owned by Level-5. I do not own any of them except this shorts, my own characters and their skills, and the PC I am using. __If I own them, we'll be seeing soccer-playing monkeys anytime soon._

_Read, Review and message would __prevent you from being attacked by an army of kappas lead by Hiroto. Seriously. _


End file.
